A new path (book 1)
by SilverofFairyTail
Summary: Four new kits are born to bloodclan; Mud, Star, Rose and Stripe are the daughters of the mighty leader Scourge. What happens when the kits get lost and find the clans? will they be accepted, or will they be cast out? Takes place in Forest of Secrets. R
1. Prologue

_My friends and I love warriors, so we decided to write this together. Okay, before we start, here are the OCs_

_Star(kit): little she-cat with white and orange spotted fur and midnight blue eyes. She has a small black star on her flank._

_Mud(kit): Extremely small she-cat with light muddy brown fur (with darker flecks) and bright green eyes._

_Rose(kit): she-cat with snowy white fur and light blue eyes. Has a single red paw._

_Stripe(kit): She-cat with black fur and orange, white, and brown stripes and amber eyes._

_Okay, time to start the story!_

_Prologue_

A black cat with midnight blue eyes waited outside a small den hidden behind a shrub. He flinched inwardly at the sounds he heard coming from that den. The sounds of a queen in labor. He flicked his ear, frightened for his mate, Moon, and his soon-to-be-born kits.

Just as sun down came, the kits were born. A brown tabby came out of the den. "The kits are well, Scourge," she mewed. You can go in and-" Scourge was inside the den before the she-cat could finish her sentence.

In the moonlight, Scourge could just make out his mate, moon. Her black pelt was almost gone in the shadows. Suckling at her belly were four kits. "Four females, no males." Moon sighed. "None have just one color, but one has a red paw and another has a star mark on her flank."

Scourge eyed each of his kits. He nudged the biggest one with his nose. The she-kit was black with all different colored stripes. "I think I`ll name you Stripe." He decided. He next nudged a white one, the one with the red paw. She mewed softly. "You shall be Rose." He nudged the white one with the orange spots, the one with the star. "You are Star." Finally, he came to the runt. She was incredibly small, and the color of mud. "You will be mud."

Rose crawled away from the now sleeping moon and pawed Scourge with her red paw, mewing. The other kits, along with moon, were asleep. Scourge lifted her gently and placed her back with her littermates. He sighed and watched as Rose to fell into sleep. "It`s a shame you can`t all rule. But one day, one will."

Did you like it? If so, R&R!

Love, meg, Hannah, Brittney, and chandler.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

_The bold word represents what cat it is telling the story. It ia still in 3__rd__ person though._

Chapter 1

**Star**

The moon`s silvery light shone into the nursery and onto her white and orange back. Opening her midnight blue eyes, star could see her youngest sister, Mud, batting at a leaf. She flicked her ear, amused. Her sister had enough energy to battle the whole clan, she thought. She purred.

"Good morning, Mud." She called out softly. Mud stopped and turned to her sister, eyes lighting up. "Star! You`re awake!" she squealed in delight. Star sat up and stretched, then said "Why are you up so early, Mud? It`s not even sunhigh!"

Mud just shrugged and bounded over to star, excitement burning in her forest-green eyes. She took a running leap and pounced onto star`s back. "C`mon sis, let`s play! Daddy and mommy already left, so it`s okay!"

Star glanced at her other sisters, Rose and stripe, who were still asleep. "Okay, but we have to go into the clearing, okay? The others are still sleeping, and you know what stripe will do if you wake her up again! She clawed you`re ears off last time!" Mud shivered. "Stripe is scary." She said, and star snorted. "More like a big furball!" Mud purred and raced out to the clearing. Star followed quietly.

"What do you want to play? How about mossball?" star suggested. Mud shook her head. "That game is so boring!" she whined. Then her eyes lit up. "I know! Let`s go exploring!"

Star gasped aloud. "What? But we can`t! We`re only three moons old! We aren`t allowed out of the camp yet!" Mud looked at her with pleading eyes. "Come on, please? We won`t go very far, and we can bring Rose and Stripe too! It`ll be really fun!" Star was starting to get excited as well. It would be fun to see the outside of camp. Maybe they could even catch some prey!

"Okay!" she mewed, and Mud squealed with happiness. "But," she continued, "You have to go wake up rose and stripe!" Mud looked toward the nursery and gulped. "O-okay," she mewed nervously. She walked into the nursery and star sat, waiting. She sighed when she heard Stripe`s angry yowl and went to see what her sister was fussing about.

_Did you like it? I will try to write another chapter at least once a week._


End file.
